The present invention is related to the technologies of the bottling processes, and it specifically pertains to improved filling valves of turret filling machines. Such technologies are included in the International Classification B67c.
In the previous technology are known several kinds of filling valves that are set up peripherally around filling turrets.
All kinds of known filling valves have intercepting organs inside the bodies of the filling valve that constitute an obstacle for the flow of the filling fluid and for the cleansing operations. In fact, said intercepting organs inside the downflow conduits create retention zones or interstices, where the residual particles of the processing fluid often are gathered.
The problem to be solved is to eliminate such intercepting organs inside the filling valve in order to eliminate all the related problems of the traditional filling valves.